


Рим

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: визуал G-T [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, M/M, RPF, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Summary: Ван Ибо студент по обмену. Изучает скульптуру и историю искусств. Готовится к стажировке в Англии, а потом в Бельгии. Преподаватель Сяо Чжань никак не вписывается в эти планы, но Ибо ничего с этим поделать не может. Только любить в ответ.
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: визуал G-T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142369
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Рим




End file.
